


Flying too close to the sun

by gyouzen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyouzen/pseuds/gyouzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史帝夫是個空服員，而巴奇不斷出現在他的航班上。他們沒有預期地墜入了愛河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：[viverella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella)　
> 
> 原文：[Flying too close to the sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1546748)

 

　　那全是娜塔的錯，真的。  
　　史帝夫想或許他不該為這件事感到驚訝。畢竟在他服務於華盛頓與洛杉磯間航班的兩年人生中，所有瘋狂事看來都源自於她。  
　　娜塔每隔幾天就會不停地嘗試把他跟某人配在一起。（「你就是看來好孤單，」她堅持，無論他如何強調自己真的、真的很好，不需要任何人來照顧，「我只是在幫你留意。」）某天早上史帝夫正在往洛杉磯的早班飛機迎接乘客時，有個將一頭棕髮綁成個鬆鬆小小馬尾的男人走了上來。他露出那種久未踏上飛機的人們常露出的表情，顯然他只想在避免與人接觸的情況下盡快找到自己的位置。史帝夫的空服員生涯讓他非常熟悉那表情，並且知道他現在就該過去詢問那位先生是否需要幫忙，不然這種人只會因為拒絕尋求協助而拖慢所有人的速度，讓整班飛機塞滿了火大的乘客，對誰都沒有好處。  
　　「能讓我幫您找座位嗎？」史帝夫帶著溫暖的笑容問道。（在受訓頭一天，老師們就表示他的笑容充滿渲染力，空服員根本是他的天職。）  
　　對方面無表情地盯了他一秒，才反應過來：「好的，當然。」  
　　史帝夫看了對方的機票，得知他的位置在自己服務的機艙。「21C就在您左手邊前方，」史帝夫告訴他：「那是靠逃生門的座位。希望您覺得可以。」  
　　對方對他點頭道謝然後走向自己的座位，將一個看起來很重的信差包塞進前方座位底下。  
　　娜塔從頭等艙探頭，發出滿意的聲音。「他很可愛。」她悄聲在史帝夫的耳邊用不會被乘客聽到的音量說。史帝夫發誓她絕對有某種雷達，會在每個長得不錯的人走進範圍內時叫得震天價響。  
　　「夠了。」這對話進行過太多次，讓史帝夫只能疲倦地回應她：「你不能把我跟每一個你覺得吸引人的乘客配對。我很確定有些相關規定在管這個的。」  
　　娜塔對他翻了個白眼。「我只是說說。」她講：「飛行時間有五個半小時，夠你去認識一個人了。我提醒你，他說不定是你命運中的另一半。」  
　　史帝夫笑了，簡直無法相信過了這麼久她仍如此堅持要給他找個伴。「你根本不認識他。」他說。  
　　「你也不認識他。」她指出。在嘴角勾起的笑容既嚴肅同時又充滿了對他的挑戰：「搞不好他跟你是完美的一對。如果你不試著跟他講話，你可永遠都沒機會知道。」  
　　「你對。」史帝夫說，向她搖了搖頭。  
　　她笑著對他拋了個媚眼後回到頭等艙。史帝夫嘆了一口氣，回頭迎接其他乘客登機。等做完起飛前檢查後要向安全門座位的乘客們分別進行確認時，他故意無視自己喉嚨彷彿哽住的感覺，他才不會被娜塔說的那些話影響。史帝夫得向那排乘客詢問他們是否願意在緊急情況發生時協助其他乘客逃生。而與那位有一頭散亂棕髮與疲憊藍眼的乘客談話時，他非常確定他絕對**沒有**讓自己感到緊張。如果有，那就實在太過不可理喻了。

 

\---

　　在那神秘男子又搭乘了三次來往洛杉磯與華盛頓的班次後，史帝夫注意到他似乎總會出現在自己服務的班次上。私底下史帝夫挺好奇這位先生這樣旅行多久了，為何史帝夫之前沒有注意過他。（不管怎麼說，他可是在這條航線上服務了好一陣子）也好奇他的究竟是什麼職業，為何會讓他得在這兩個城市間這般頻繁往返。但那男人是個完全的陌生人，史帝夫覺得問這種私人問題可不會讓人覺得他只是單純好奇，反而讓人覺得恐怖。他甚至有點懷疑對方到底記不記得他。史帝夫不懂為什麼對方是否記得他對他來講彷彿是件很重要的事情，同時覺得自己對一位完全的陌生人在意成這樣，大概才是最恐怖的地方。

\---

　　「嘿。」  
　　繞了機艙一圈提供乘客飲料後，史帝夫將餐車塞回它該在的位置。他回頭看到那位男人靠著分隔廚房與座位區的隔間。在航行中他脫掉了外套，史帝夫從他袖子下方可隱約看到紅色刺青的兩個小尖角，或許是顆星星吧。  
　　史帝夫對他微笑：「我能幫您什麼嗎？」  
　　 「對，嗯，你們有沒有餐巾紙之類的東西？」他勾起嘴角露出了一個禮貌帶著些歉意的微笑：「我把水弄倒在筆記本上了，得拯救它們。」  
　　 「當然。」史帝夫說，訝異於有乘客會直接過來找服務員而非按鈴叫他們過去。他抓了一把餐巾遞給對方，毫無理由地說道：「其實您可以直接按服務鈴。提供您所需的東西就是我的工作。」  
　　 對方的微笑變得更加真摯而溫暖，他笑起來時看起來年輕許多，臉上的疲倦也不復存在。史帝夫有點納悶到底是什麼讓他看起來總是像要累垮了。  
　　 「我確定你還有其他事好忙，這點小事我可以自己來。」他輕聲說，語氣有些粗獷但不會讓人感到不友善。  
　　 「謝謝你。」史帝夫真心誠意地說。像他這樣不麻煩人的乘客很少。「祝您有個愉快的旅程，如果還有任何需要請告訴我。」  
　　 那男人的眉頭挑了一下，而他嘴角勾起的模樣讓史帝夫覺得胸口有些不對勁，彷彿他還是個會氣喘的孩子而可能下一秒就得開始為吸進一口空氣而掙扎。  
　　 「我會的。」他說，腳步流暢無聲地回到自己的座位。  
　　 等到他們降落於洛杉磯國際機場時，史帝夫得努力讓自己別感到失望，因為那位神秘男子沒在剩下的時間中請他幫忙任何事情。

\---

　　經過五趟航行之後，史帝夫仍只對那個人有一點點的瞭解。而那一點點也只是非常無益的表象。對一個陌生人如此好奇簡直是不可理喻，但他就是忍不住。對方沉默的微笑像是藏了什麼東西於其後，而他與史帝夫對上後迅速轉開的視線彷彿隱含著什麼秘密一樣。  
　　 他總是坐同一個位置─21C─而且總一臉茫然得像剛起床，筋疲力盡、雙眼朦朧，在可能是他匆忙間隨手抓來的T恤上套著老舊的外套。他很安靜，跟飛機上其他乘客比起來簡直是無比的美妙。與哭泣的小嬰兒、粗魯的青少年與暈機的乘客相較，他根本就是天賜恩典。史帝夫每次看到他登機的時候，總是忍不住感到自己的肩膀放鬆了些，因為就算這趟飛行一切都很糟糕，至少機上會有那麼一個不糟糕的乘客。（或者至少該說，史帝夫在每次對方登機、而娜塔意味深長地看著他時，都這樣告訴自己。）

　　「你該去問問他叫什麼。」有天正在等待乘客登機時娜塔說。  
　　 史帝夫感到心煩意亂。因為他立刻了解到娜塔在說誰，而且那個人甚至不會在這班飛機上。  
　　 「我不懂你在說什麼。」他說。  
　　 娜塔對他翻了個白眼，雙手抱胸：「如果你每個月都要含情脈脈地盯著某人看上將近六小時，那你好歹得知道對方叫什麼。」  
　　 「你到底為什麼非得管這麼多？」史帝夫說，然後附註：「然後我 _絕對沒有_ 含情脈脈地看著他。」  
　　 她笑了，伸手碰了碰他的肩膀，那碰觸顯得嚴肅許多：「我只是希望你快樂。」她的語氣中帶著少有的真摯。  
　　 「我很好。」史帝夫回答，被她突如其來的關心弄得有些迷糊。  
　　 「你真的認為這是同一件事嗎？」她輕柔地問道。  
　　 在史帝夫能完全感受到在那字裡行間內的重量前她就離開了。後來整趟航行中他一直無法專心，都是娜塔不好。

\---

　　後來，史帝夫完全沒有必要主動詢問對方的名字。  
　　 那是班禮拜天早上從洛杉磯飛回華盛頓的航班，飛機被穿著西裝要趕在一週開始前回到華盛頓的人們塞得滿滿。他的神秘男子穿著破爛的夾克以及踩得歪歪扭扭的Converse帆布鞋，在這群衣冠楚楚的人之中特別顯眼。難得娜塔沒有不斷來吵他要他與那位神秘男子講話，因為她正在頭等艙忙著幫那些「非常重要的商業人士」們掛好西裝外套並在飛機起飛前提供飲料。  
史帝夫正在幫一群人帶位，眼角餘光瞄到有個匆忙找座位的人跟他的神秘男子狠狠地撞在一起，弄掉他手中拿的書與整把筆散落地上。史帝夫想都沒想就趕緊過去幫他撿東西。等回過神，他告訴自己這樣能夠加快完成的速度，避免影響到大家登機。這只是在做好他的工作，真的。  
　　 「謝了。」對方在史帝夫蹲下幫忙撿東西時說。  
　　 史帝夫對他微笑。  
　　 「你帶了好多筆記本。」史帝夫在把幾本書遞給他的時候這樣講。那些筆記本看起來都又舊又破，像被隨身攜帶了好幾年。「你是個作家，還是其他什麼？」  
　　 對方輕輕地微笑，隱約含著點苦澀，說：「其他的什麼。」  
　　 史帝夫皺起眉頭：「你不是個作家？」他疑惑地問。  
　　 「要看狀況。」對方講，再次露出那個微笑。那笑容揪緊了史帝夫的胸口讓他彷彿回到了十二歲，跑得太多而喘不過氣來。「你會怎麼稱呼一個好幾年都沒寫東西出來的作家？」  
　　 史帝夫笑了一下，腦內有個小小的聲音要他趕緊走開並且去做他真正該做的工作，讓被他擋住的人們能趕緊坐到位置上。但他發現自己正在問：「推薦我看些什麼嗎？」  
　　 對方聳了聳肩：「你喜歡間諜小說嗎？」  
　　 史帝夫揚揚眉承認：「偶爾。」  
　　 對方看向他，推敲著，彷彿不確定該說些什麼。「詹姆斯．布查南．巴恩斯。」他最後說道，眼中閃爍著玩笑、幾乎帶點挑戰的光芒：「等著陸後你可以去查查我的名字。」  
　　 「我可能會。」史帝夫說，然後他終於驚覺到自己逗留了太久，在心中痛斥自己。因為他現在看起來鐵定像個白痴。他微笑，忽視那個笑容在他臉上突然顯得不太自然的感受，「祝您有個愉快的旅程。」

　　史帝夫回到服務員區域的速度有點太快了，因為他希望能留一點時間收拾自己的思緒。但娜塔，靠，臉上帶著奸笑憑空出現，雙手抱胸，等著他坦白一切。  
　　 「他叫詹姆斯。」史帝夫開口，心知這種時候娜塔不會放棄，還不如順著她。「他是個作家。」  
　　 娜塔揚起一邊眉頭。「是個作家，嗯哼？」她若有所思地說：「我賭他不會就拿『詹姆斯』當筆名。那聽起來一點都不像個作家。」  
　　 「說得好像你知道。」史帝夫有點惱怒。  
　　 她笑了，對他提議：「何不去問問他？」

\---

　　因為史帝夫既無趣乏味又欠缺工作以外的生活（他絕對不會跟娜塔承認這點），所以他到達華盛頓的公寓後，真的去查詢了詹姆斯．布查南．巴恩斯。  
　　他的公寓不怎麼樣。不過他得再次強調，他大部分的時間都在這裡與洛杉磯之間移動，所以他的公寓裡只有最基本又簡單的家具足夠讓他能夠在下班後相對舒適地休息閒混就夠了。他直接於臥室門口打開行李，在飛機上呆了好幾個小時總是能讓他覺得自己需要儘快沖個澡。他換上了居家服後把自己丟到床上，用筆電檢查自己的Email收件匣、確認網路平台上的回應、甚至開始看起新聞，直到他最終屈服，開始查詢巴恩斯的名字。  
　　 那晚他花了一段長到尷尬的時間檢視巴恩斯的維基頁面、他的好讀網頁面、以及一些他的書籍讀後感。巴恩斯寫了超過一打的書籍，全部如他所說歸類於間諜小說。他在那個領域甚至還挺有名的，而他的私生活保密與極少出現在公共場合這點聲名狼藉。（這可能就是史帝夫完全沒認出他來的原因）他大多數小說屬於冷戰時期，敘說潛伏於蘇聯的美國間諜或者相反。史帝夫看了所有書的故事大綱與讀者心得，發現自己對些書越來越好奇。他原本只想買個其中一本，真的，就買讀者回饋最好的那本，看看巴恩斯的小說讀起來到底如何。但不知為何，結果就是他訂了巴恩斯全部的出版作品。  
　　 訂單送出後，史帝夫狠狠瞪了自己的筆電好一陣子。最後他關了它然後躺回自己床上，開始思索自己到底是怎麼淪落到這個地步的。

\---

　　史帝夫只花了幾個禮拜就把巴恩斯所有的小說看完了。也許這表現了他到底有多閒而且缺乏其他計劃。不過他選擇忽略這件事情，並想盡辦法讓自己不要對自己根本是透過他的小說在跟蹤巴恩斯這件事情感到不自在。（你甚至根本 _不認識_ 他。見鬼了史帝夫，這完全失控了）就結論來說，無論巴恩斯總看起來有多麼亂七八糟，他的作品相反地令人讚嘆。文筆優美流暢、角色充滿魅力讓史帝夫有些太過著迷。更令人印象深刻的是，雖然巴恩斯的小說都圍繞著同一時期的諜報活動打轉，但它們從未令人感到重複或者換湯不換藥。而且即使人們不會對間諜小說要求太多深度，巴恩斯的作品非常引人深思。精緻的如同他太熟悉那些歷史事實而想要盡可能真實地呈現給讀者，就算他的大多數讀者根本不在乎這些。  
　　 有天他們通過安檢時娜塔問。（因為她有時候知道他生活的全部，即使他什麼都沒說）她不張揚地探問，如同每次她琢磨著史帝夫的一切。  
　　 「他的書好看嗎？」她問  
　　 史帝夫聳聳肩，努力想表現他只是隨口回答，隱藏自己花了整整三個禮拜看光巴恩斯所有已出版作品的事實。「還不錯。」他說：「我挺喜歡。」  
　　 娜塔發出若有所思的聲音。  
　　 「你可以看看。」他提議，娜塔揚起自己的眉毛表示懷疑。史帝夫從自己的包包裡拿出了其中一本，忽視她因為他隨身帶著巴恩斯的書而露出的眼神，遞給她：「我說真的。我想你會喜歡它們，它們都是跟冷戰還有俄羅斯間諜有關。你不就愛這些。」  
　　 史帝夫知道最後那句是事實，因為娜塔是俄羅斯人同時也因為她大學主修歷史，專攻冷戰議題。他知道她會花上好大把時間研究蘇聯作為娛樂，因為她覺得那非常有趣。娜塔甚至在某個喝太多的夜裡跟史帝夫承認過她年輕時真的夢想過成為一個間諜，像是加入CIA之類的。他能看到娜塔屈服的瞬間，她的好奇心凌駕於想要繼續騷擾史帝夫的欲望之上，不情願地伸手接過那本書。  
　　 她嘆氣：「你太瞭解我了，史帝夫。」

\---

　　某天晚上酒過三巡，在經過了數個月的磨難後，總喜歡逗他的山姆對他說：「你懂，我想我同意娜塔。」  
　　史帝夫對娜塔會告訴山姆一切一點都不訝異，他知道那兩個人總是在背後八卦他。通常他不會被這種事影響，但他不想現在去處理他們總留意史帝夫對巴恩斯的關注這件事。  
　　 「你們為何老愛管這件事？」史帝夫揉了揉自己的臉問道。  
　　今天飛回華盛頓的航班上有整班的高中生，而他花了好幾個小時處理這些死高中生互相騷擾然後惹出麻煩然後他甚至得把其中兩個小鬼從廁所拖出來。（那些高空俱樂部成員似乎有越來越年輕的趨勢，為什麼到現在還有人想幹這種事？）他幾乎不想跟山姆一起去喝酒，但離上次他們一起出去已經好一陣了。即使他們每週會一起飛行好幾次，但史帝夫並不覺得那能算數，因為山姆大多數的時間都待在駕駛艙裡。  
　　 「你看起來超在意他的，」山姆說。（噢 _老天呀_ ，這件事最糟的就是到底為什麼史帝夫會莫名其妙的花這麼多時間關注一個完全的陌生人？）「你為何不乾脆跟他講話？」  
　　 「我們會講話。」史帝夫說，連自己都覺得聽起來底氣不足。  
　　 「噢？」山姆期待地問：「他對你友善嗎？」  
　　 史帝夫聳聳肩：「娜塔這麼覺得。她不斷跟我說作家就是這樣跟人調情的。」他笑著說：「她到底怎麼會瞭解作家？」  
　　 山姆露出一口白牙往椅背靠，啜飲一口飲料：「或許她跟個作家交往過。」  
　　 史帝夫搖了搖頭，瞪著自己的啤酒，將半杯琥珀色的液體在杯中搖晃。他能感覺到山姆看著他，深沈而若有所思，其中包含的掛念超越了史帝夫能承受的重量。  
　　 「我說，」山姆開口，他的聲音變得溫柔許多，話語中的笑意退去，化為安穩溫和的關懷：「我們，娜塔跟我，只是希望你能快樂。我真的很開心你終於開始關注一些工作以外的事情。」  
　　 史帝夫皺眉。他想自己沒有從這方面考慮過這件事情  
　　 「跟他聊聊。真正意義上的講些話。」山姆微笑著鼓勵他：「去試試，搞不好會有些好事發生。」

\---

　　「你說的對。」娜塔承認。  
　　 史帝夫停下準備登機的腳步，驚訝地看向她。在什麼事情上娜塔是錯的而他正確可真罕見，畢竟在他們兩人之中，娜塔一直都是比較現實的人。（史帝夫一直沒辦法不用樂觀的眼光去看向所有事情最好的一面）  
　　 「那些書，」娜塔說明。她將史帝夫借的書遞還給他：「我很喜歡。」  
　　 他露齒而笑，接過那本書。她則對他皺起眉頭。  
　　 「你敢講『我就跟你說』就試試看。」她警告他，回頭走向頭等艙。  
　　 史帝夫對她笑，轉身準備迎接乘客。他打算在做完工作後再把書放回去，但沒料到那頭熟悉的亂髮在幾分鐘後就從飛機門後出現。史帝夫露出他禮貌的職業笑容，才猛然驚覺到自己手中還拿著巴恩斯的書。  
　　 「歡迎您再度搭乘，巴恩斯先生。」史帝夫說。  
　　 巴恩斯抬頭對上了史帝夫的視線，微微一笑。  
　　 「謝了。」他說。他移開視線，史帝夫能精準地看出他注意到那本書的瞬間，因為他疲倦的藍眼閃閃發光，當他開口時臉上的微笑帶了點惡作劇的氣息：「你看了我的書。」  
　　 史帝夫微笑，有點擔心他其實看了巴恩斯所有的出版作品這件事情會不會暴露。有些書他還甚至看了兩次。  
　　 「你覺得如何？」巴恩斯問，他的聲音顯得輕鬆開朗。但史帝夫感覺得到有些沈重的東西隱藏在表面下，非常認真而仔細。  
　　 史帝夫聳肩然後做了個鬼臉：「呃。」  
　　 他不確定自己為何要開玩笑而不是老實的回答，但他馬上對自己的決定開心，因為巴恩斯的反應令人驚訝。他 _笑了_ 。那是個見牙不見眼的笑容，如同燈火般點亮了他的表情。那是巴恩斯第一次看起來真誠地感到 _快樂_ ，彷彿那些總讓他看起來消耗殆盡的事物在這一瞬間都不再算得上什麼。史帝夫的胸口彷彿被狠狠揪緊，他毫無道理地期望他能夠總是讓巴恩斯如此開心。  
　　「謝啦。」巴恩斯說，仍然笑著，眼角笑出了點皺紋：「我欣賞那個。」  
　　 他轉身走向位置上時仍然沒有停下笑容，史帝夫從他後面喊著：「祝您有個愉快的旅程，巴恩斯先生。」  
　　 巴恩斯停止了動作，越過自己的肩膀半回過頭看著史帝夫。他考慮著，像是不確定自己下一句話該說什麼。  
　　 「叫我巴奇。」最後他安靜地說。不知為何，聽來有如一段告解、一句誓言。  
　　 史帝夫驚訝地眨眼，這段對話突然變得意料之外的私人。他在不敢置信地盯了他太久之前回過神，重新戴上了微笑：「那祝您有個愉快的旅程，巴奇。」  
　　 巴恩斯──不，巴奇的嘴角扭動，像他正忍耐著不要笑得太開一樣，回頭坐上了自己的位置。史帝夫無法克制地朝著他笑得像個白痴。胸中盈滿著某種奇異而溫暖的感受。  
　　 娜塔突然出現在他旁邊帶著笑容迎接乘客，然後她輕聲在他耳邊低語：「你知道嗎？你真的對極了。他一點都沒在跟你打情罵俏。」  
　　 她的聲音平板、充滿嘲諷，史帝夫嘆氣，翻了個白眼。  
　　 「閉嘴，娜塔。」  
　　 她笑了，毫不退卻：「你要知道，你還能更糟呢。」  
　　 「 _閉嘴_ ，娜塔。」

\---

　　他跟巴奇現在的相處模式讓史帝夫感到自在，或者應該說，他在娜塔山姆不斷煩他為何不做些比三不五時調個情更進一步的事情時，總是這樣告訴自己。他們現在的關係如同某種奇特的舞步，一進一退。史帝夫不想這麼快改變這種關係。或許他害怕巴奇會因自己向他坦承某種接近戀愛的感覺而對他有所防備，畢竟他們才只是每個月可能會見上一次面的關係。這令他非常恐懼。或者他只是希望巴奇不要覺得自己根本瘋了，因為史帝夫不應該對他如此迷戀。史帝夫非常喜歡他的工作，而巴奇的存在讓他更享受這份工作。每當巴奇搭乘了他的班機，史帝夫整天都能感受到自己的血管因此而躍動。他希望這種感覺能持續下去。

\---

　　幾週後巴奇又出現在史帝夫負責的機艙上，這次他在筆電上瘋狂打字，而非在他的其中一本筆記本上潦草地寫些讓人難以辨識的東西，這看起來有點不像他。史帝夫按照慣例提供巴奇飲料（黑咖啡）時提起這件事，巴奇透過他那長得人神共憤的睫毛看著他。  
　　 他聳肩回答：「筆記本是用來打草稿跟紀錄靈感。我的出版商可開心了，我終於打算要開始寫下一本書的原稿。」  
　　 史帝夫揚起眉毛：「我可以問要寫些什麼嗎？」  
　　 「可以。」巴奇回答。即使他沒抬頭史帝夫都能聽出在他語調後的笑意。  
　　 「但如果你告訴我了，你就得殺我滅口？」  
　　 巴奇大笑，頭向後仰讓他的臉龐從頭髮後露出，如同暴雨過去後烏雲散開一般。「是啊，」他說：「就像這樣。」  
　　 史帝夫對他微笑，好奇是否他總能夠如此輕易令巴奇笑得像是世上的一切都不再令他煩憂，想著同樣的把戲能不能再有同樣的效果。

\---

　　巴奇的出版公司總部在洛杉磯，而他本人則更喜歡華盛頓。因為那更安靜而且更……好吧，照他所說，更不洛杉磯。正是他所需要的。不過巴奇的出版商要求很多又嚴格，因為巴奇好幾年間都沒有出版作品，所以他的出版商─好像叫做皮爾斯？─又更不體貼了，他要巴奇至少每個月要到洛杉磯一次確認他能夠趕上截稿日期。巴奇每次說到這都像在抱怨世界上最糟糕的事情，史帝夫則會同情地回應他。雖然巴奇會提起這個話題，不過似乎沒有像他表現出來的那樣在意。史帝夫好幾次都想問他為何不乾脆換個出版商，但這件事情可能輪不到他插嘴。無論如何，史帝夫不覺得有個理由能讓他幾乎算定期地看到巴奇是件壞事。

\---

　　因為巴奇一個半星期前才飛回華盛頓，所以史帝夫沒有預期會看到他。但當史帝夫迎接乘客時，巴奇肩上背著沈重的信差包出現了。最令史帝夫動搖到覺得自己的心臟簡直要彈出胸口的事情，是巴奇看起來非常 _非常_ 棒。並不是說他平常看起來不怎麼樣，但他通常帥得有如一個剛掙扎滾下床舖的藝術家。今天不同。今天他的頭髮不再亂蓬蓬的，修剪整齊向後梳理。他也不像抓起早上順手撿起的衣服就往身上套。他穿著線條明顯的三件式西裝，簡直像要去走紅毯，而不是搭乘一班普通的航班。他從頭到腳都顯得整潔帥氣、雅緻時髦，與平日的巴奇完全相反。這讓史帝夫登時失去說話的能力。  
　　 「嗨。」巴奇上飛機時說。  
　　 巴奇的發言讓史帝夫回了神。他露出含蓄的微笑，好像他沒有察覺到自己被巴奇迷人而洗練的模樣給迷住一樣。  
　　 「歡迎再度搭乘，巴奇。」史帝夫盡可能平靜地說，對著巴奇點了點頭：「什麼狀況？」  
　　 巴奇朝他尷尬地笑笑，伸手揉了揉自己的後頸，手指在顯然剛剪沒多久的髮尾上隨意撫動，對這不尋常的打扮顯露出不適應。  
　　 「和我的出版商吃晚餐。」他說，聽起來非常不情願。「他總愛找理由讓我打扮得─照他的說法─『更不像個流浪漢』點。我猜他覺得讓我頻繁地跟他去高級餐廳會讓我更常去打理我的外表。」  
　　 史帝夫清楚巴奇的出版商是個敏感話題而不想說錯話。他只說：「那的確有些不同，你看起來很棒。」  
　　 巴奇笑笑，輕柔而帶著點感激。「謝了。」他說，聽起來還算真誠。  
　　 巴奇笑著走向自己的座位，史帝夫得試著別一直盯著他包裹在剪裁良好的西裝褲底下的臀部曲線。娜塔出現在他身旁，發出了聲小小的、欣賞的口哨聲。史帝夫對她翻了白眼。  
　　 「你要幹什麼？」他問，起飛前她只會在特別考慮什麼的時侯來糾纏他。  
　　 娜塔臉上的促狹轉變成一種小心謹慎的表情，她只有在要說些史帝夫不會愛聽的事情時露出這種表情。她遞給史帝夫一張登機證。  
　　 「巴奇升級到頭等艙了。」  
　　 史帝夫看著她交給他的票。座位5D。他努力不要皺起眉頭。  
　　 「你今天想要負責頭等艙嗎？」娜塔問。  
　　 「蛤？然後弄得像我跟在巴奇後頭滿飛機跑嗎？」史帝夫挑起眉頭不敢置信地對她說：「我可是個大男孩了，娜塔。一次飛行不跟他一起算不了什麼大事的。」  
　　 娜塔聳肩，輕輕的握了他的手臂一下後回到頭等艙。史帝夫對著手中的票券皺眉，深呼吸後走向巴奇的座位前，試圖忽略他體內沉甸甸的感覺。史帝夫走近時巴奇已經拿出他的筆電，抬頭對史帝夫微笑。這讓他的胸口難受地揪緊，這種感受是如此的貪婪而自私。  
　　 「你的座位升級到頭等艙了。」史帝夫說出了他該說的話，而非他想說的話。因為他知道那聽起來會無比任性又孩子氣。  
　　 「噢。」巴奇說，緩慢地伸手接過票券，像擔心有什麼詭計一樣。「謝謝。」  
　　 「如果你想要收拾你的東西，我會先留著你的位置。」史帝夫說，短暫地對他微笑，轉向登機門。  
　　 巴奇把他的筆電收到包包裡走向頭等艙的時候，史帝夫真的一點都沒有感到難受。當娜塔帶著符合頭等艙的完美笑容迎接巴奇並幫他拿外套時，史帝夫更是一點都不**嫉妒**。他才不沮喪，一點都沒有，那太瘋狂了。但史帝夫沒辦法否認他真的挺失望，因為他失去了一次跟穿著完美西裝的巴奇共乘航班的機會。（或至少，他得這樣告訴自己，同時無視整趟飛行時他胸中的疙瘩。）

\---

　　「你該去告訴他。」山姆說。  
　　 「告訴他什麼？」史帝夫有點惱火。這對話真的已經反覆太多次了。  
　　山姆聳聳肩。「我不知道。 _某些事_ 。」他說，表情溫柔而真摯。「聽著，我知道你的，史帝夫。你不打算當一輩子空服員。我也知道你正在努力弄到你的飛行員執照。等你再也沒有看到他的藉口了怎麼辦？」  
　　 史帝夫張口準備回答，卻發現自己說不出任何話來。他老早知道大概再過個半年，他就可以通過檢定擁有自己的班機。他刻意不去考慮這件事情對他與巴奇愉快輕鬆的航行會造成什麼影響。實質上做出任何行動這件事情簡直會把他嚇壞。  
　　 「我不知道。」長久的沉默後史帝夫終於說。  
　　 山姆拍拍史帝夫垂下的肩膀：「你該說些什麼。」

\---

  
　　史帝夫又見到巴奇了幾次，每次他都埋頭於筆電瘋狂地打字就像正在追趕腦內的點子避免它們跑掉一樣。史帝夫經過時他會朝他偷偷露出微笑，像兩人共享了什麼天大的秘密。然後又過了幾次，史帝夫忘了他作為空服員的時間只剩下一點點，或許說他不記得該好好珍惜這件事。然後巴奇莫名地消失了好幾個月。  
　　 一個月過去，史帝夫沒有多想。（人們的行程常會改變，而且他不覺得巴奇會維持固定的行程）  
　　 兩個月過去，史帝夫開始有點納悶。（發生什麼事了？他該擔心嗎？）  
　　 三個月過去，史帝夫停止在每個人登機時期待地查看，希冀能看到那蓬亂的棕髮以及老舊的夾克。（也許他不再搭乘這條航線了。也許他不會再回來了）  
　　 四個月過去，史帝夫不再期待任何東西，故意忽視娜塔看向他的眼神。（她是對的。山姆是對的。他們都那麼、那麼的正確）

 

\---

 

　　「開心點，史帝夫。」他們準備登上回華盛頓的班機時，娜塔對史帝夫說。她著名的無言的微笑在她臉上一閃而過，史帝夫忍不住疑惑她有什麼話未說出口。「這可是你最後的航班。」  
　　 史帝夫微笑。他該為此高興，他可夢想這天夢想了一輩子。他總算通過所有的考試，得到駕駛員的證照。他辦到了，真的成功辦到了。但同時因為某個理由，他無法對這件事表現出該有的興奮。  
　　 十分多鐘後乘客開始登機，史帝夫駕輕就熟地迎接他們。沉著的微笑與精力充沛的歡迎詞自然而然的從口中吐出，他可從成年以來就開始做這行了。娜塔在他身後的頭等艙輕快地移動，從容洗練、笑容優美，如同人們所期待的溫柔美麗，沒有人比娜塔更擅長表現這些。飛機上充滿了還沒到達（或還沒找到）位置的乘客們的低聲抱怨。史帝夫想，無論他多麼喜愛當個駕駛員，他還是會想念這一切。  
　　 「嗨。」  
　　 史帝夫眨眼，被那熟悉的聲音給嚇到脫離了自己的思緒。經過了這麼幾個月，巴奇就站在他前面，看起來比之前更加精疲力竭但還是穿著老樣子，嘴角揚起了個小小的微笑。  
　　 「巴奇，」史帝夫驚訝地說，終於回過神來露出笑容，委婉地表達關心：「你好久沒有跟我們一起飛行了。」  
　　 巴奇輕聲疲倦地笑笑，一手爬梳自己的頭髮：「對啊，嗯，這幾個月來我的出版商把我塞進了他名下的一棟房子，在我搞定我的原稿以前都不準我離開洛杉磯。」  
史帝夫同情地笑。他強迫自己吞下幾乎脫口而出的感受，說：「那我希望你飛回家的旅程愉快。」  
　　 「謝了。」巴奇邊說邊轉身走向他的固定座位。  
　　 史帝夫想如果巴奇沒有出現在這航班上，提醒他那些他刻意忽視的東西，他總會有辦法處理那些的。他以為他能夠搞定那些朦朧的不安，放下一切往前進。但巴奇的出現提醒了他，對，所有的事情都將會改變。以及，對，這實際上代表他再也沒機會看到巴奇了。  
　　 「他回來了。」娜塔說，靠在頭等艙與經濟艙的隔間。  
　　 「是啊。」史帝夫說，低頭看著自己的鞋子，彷彿不這樣他就會死死地盯著巴奇不放。  
　　 「你打算怎麼做？」她問。  
　　 「我不知道。」史帝夫承認。  
　　 娜塔沉默地深思了幾秒。「你應該要說些什麼。」她強調。  
　　 「說什麼？」史帝夫問，他已經在心中模擬過這個情境，而他每次都只能想像事情以無可挽回的尷尬作為收尾。  
　　 娜塔聳肩，抬頭看著他，用眼神同時傳達了嚴格的要求與鼓勵。  
　　 「只要老實說就好了。」她建議。  
　　 「我總是很老實。」史帝夫回答。  
　　 他看向巴奇的位置，頭一次看到他沒有從包包裡拿出筆電或者筆記本。娜塔跟著他的視線。  
　　「也許你表達得還不夠。」

\---

　　不知到底為何，巴奇還是聽說了史帝夫要轉職這件事。因為他再次出現在廚房與座位區的隔間，如同第一天一樣。  
　　 「聽說你要升職了。」巴奇說：「恭喜。」  
　　 史帝夫驚訝地抬頭，因為他沒聽到巴奇靠近。（他總是移動的這麼安靜嗎？）  
　　 「謝了，」史帝夫微微笑道：「我心中的那個十歲小男孩正樂得敲鑼打鼓呢。」  
　　 巴奇咯咯笑著，聲音柔和低沉的在他胸中迴響。史帝夫注意到當巴奇像這樣看著地面時，他顯得既孤獨又迷惘而且年輕到令人心痛。他心不在焉地想著他們年紀應該沒差多少。但在不同情況下，巴奇偶爾看來比他老很多，有時又像比他年輕許多。史帝夫納悶是否發生過什麼讓他變得如此。  
　　「你需要些什麼嗎？」史帝夫打破了兩人之間沈重的沉默。  
　　 巴奇眨了眨眼，登時看來困惑又混亂，像是忘了他到底來這裡做什麼。  
　　 「呃，對，能給我杯水嗎？」巴奇問，聲音裡有絲幾不可聞的猶豫，彷彿他最後一刻才改變了他的問句。  
　　 史帝夫對他微笑，把一個小小的塑膠杯裝滿水，和著張餐巾紙一起遞給巴奇。巴奇對他點頭致謝，回到自己的座位上。留下史帝夫一個人想著巴奇是不是有什麼打算要說。不過巴奇在這趟飛行剩下的時間都沒有再來找他，一路上都聽著音樂，對空無一人的地方皺眉，像在細細思量些什麼。史帝夫考慮過去找他確認，不過最後還是否定了這個想法。因為他也不知道自己是否真的想這麼做。

\---

　　扣掉16排那對令人討厭的情侶還有31B那個生病的男人還有11排那群不斷互相丟食物與飲料的瘋小孩，這趟航行結束的比史帝夫印象中還要快。事情這樣結束讓他覺得有點難受，他跟巴奇將要分道揚鑣，兩人都沒有談起在他們每次互動之時奇妙的暗流與不可言說的推力。  
　　 巴奇離開飛機時對他微笑：「祝你駕駛員生涯一切順利。」  
　　 史帝夫回笑，但他的胸口感覺像空了一個洞。「謝了，」他回答：「祝你新書一切順利。」  
　　 巴奇下了飛機，事情就是這樣了。史帝夫感覺到什麼沈重的東西落在他的胸口，擠出裡面所有的空氣。等娜塔的乘客都離開後，她出現在他旁邊。  
　　 「你可以不用問，我什麼都沒說。」史帝夫講。  
　　 娜塔嘆氣：「我光看你的表情就知道了。」她說著並且稍微靠著他身旁，溫和地撫慰他：「你看起來就像是被誰狠狠地踹了胸口一腳。」  
　　 「感覺挺像。」史帝夫承認。在娜塔開口講些什麼他應該要跟巴奇談談他的感受之前，抓起了一個垃圾帶開始清理乘客留下的垃圾。  
　　 史帝夫可以感受到娜塔擔憂的眼神落在他的背後，但他選擇忽略並沿著通道前進，撿起零星散落的杯子跟紙巾。他聽到娜塔嘆息接著開始在機艙內四處走動，把東西擺放好、清掃環境，令他感激的沒有繼續追問。史帝夫對這陣沉默非常慶幸，機械性地走過機艙，每個動作都不經大腦直到他走近巴奇的座位。  
　　他暫停了動作，再沒有方法見到巴奇這個事實重重地壓在他身上。他撿起巴奇的杯子，什麼東西從眼角掃過。他把杯子丟進垃圾袋然後彎腰撿起飄到地上的餐巾紙。紙巾上有一些黑色的小點，看起來像是墨水從另外一面透了過來。他翻過紙巾，心跳差點因此停止。上面寫著：

  
「 _史帝夫，_  
 _打給我_  
 _─B_ 」

  
　　然後巴奇在底下草草寫了自己的電話號碼，用的是他那種討人喜歡的、如同要從他筆下逃走的潦草字跡。一整天盤旋在史帝夫胸口的重荷突然變輕了，他思量著自己是否真有可能這麼幸運。  
　　 「你必須打給他。」娜塔看到巴奇留下的筆記後說。  
　　 這一次，史帝夫沒有跟她爭辯，他還沉浸在巴奇選擇當兩人之中實際上跨出第一步那方的喜悅之中，過度的歡喜沖刷著他。他告訴自己，或許他們之間真的有可能會有不錯的結果。

\---

**尾聲**

　　「快點，巴克，我們會遲到的。」史帝夫朝著臥房叫道，並強調：「那可是你自己的派對。」  
　　 距離史帝夫打電話給巴奇後經過了一年，也是距離巴奇搬來與史帝夫一起住後過了五個月。史帝夫那空曠的公寓塞滿了各種東西，看起來總算像是個家。而那從他們第一次見面開始算，將近過了快要三年，巴奇的新書總算要出版了。巴奇曾經跟史帝夫承認他就是那個終於提供了靈感讓巴奇去寫些新東西的人，書裡可能有、也可能沒有藏著個像史帝夫的角色。史帝夫不太提起這件事情，因為那會讓巴奇局促不安地扭動自己的身體。但無論如何，他偷偷的對於這件事非常開心。  
　　 但如果巴奇再不加快速度穿好衣服的話，他們甚至沒辦法去見到新書的發表。巴奇穿著內衣踱步了整整一小時，還沒決定到底該穿哪件衣服。史帝夫滿意地注意到，至少只要等巴奇做好決定他們就可以出發了。  
　　 「等等。」巴奇回喊，對兩套幾乎一模一樣的灰色西裝皺眉頭。跟候選西裝還有五件的時候比起來，已經是個天大的進步。但巴奇對於新書發表的緊張還是讓他對細節斤斤計較，像是比較灰的那件會不會看起來太嚴肅之類的。  
　　 史帝夫嘆著氣走進臥房，在巴奇的後頸落下一個輕柔的親吻。  
　　 「它們看起來都很棒。」他盡可能安撫地說：「不管穿哪件你都會很帥，整個會場的人們都會對你讚嘆不已。現在快點換去衣服。我們得出發了，不然你真的會錯過自己的派對。」  
　　 巴奇皺著眉，往後靠在史帝夫的胸口，留下溫暖而熟悉的重量。然後他嘆了口氣並選出那套顏色稍微淺一點的西裝。（但它們真的幾乎一模一樣）他快速地著裝，動作超乎預期的有效率。他最近又把頭髮剪短了，因為他的出版商真的非常討厭他的長頭髮。（他似乎曾跟巴奇斷言這會讓他看起來更像個當紅作家而不是個流浪漢，讓他們起了非常大的爭執）巴奇踏進浴室稍微整理自己的頭髮，仍然不太習慣這個長度。史帝夫坐在床上，知道巴奇已經做好心理準備，不會花上太長的時間。  
　　 就結論而言，這是個有趣的一年。剛當上駕駛員的史帝夫行程很繁忙，而巴奇總是在奇怪的時刻開始修改他將要出版的書籍，所以他們一開始很難排出時間來相處。但隨著這一年過去，他們越來越能配合彼此的步調，讓史帝夫幾乎想不起來自己原本怎麼有辦法獨處這麼長的時間。巴奇的行程相較之下彈性許多，所以他總是仔細配合史帝夫的航班，確保他們每週總有幾個晚上能一起出去。史帝夫簡直難以想像他怎麼會覺得之前那樣兩人兜圈子彷彿踏著奇怪舞步而沒有人願意表示的狀況已經夠好，那時候的他根本不懂。他不懂事情可以這麼的美妙，不懂自己有可能沉浸於這種平靜之中。但在他們一起度過這一年之後，史帝夫已經無法想像跟別人共度人生。  
　　 「嘿。」巴奇說。他靠在浴室門框上，燈泡的黃光灑落身上，照出他鮮明的五官與領子的形狀。  
　　 史帝夫忍住幾乎浮現在他臉上的微笑，做了個鬼臉：「也許你該選另外一套。」  
　　 巴奇大聲地笑，因史帝夫一貫的作弄而笑得輕鬆自在。史帝夫很開心就算只有一會兒，至少他在這瞬間對新書沒這麼焦慮了。  
　　 「謝啦。」巴奇說，聲音仍然顯得愉快。他安靜了一會，若有所思，有如想要銘記這瞬間所有的細節般盯著史帝夫看。然後他輕柔地說：「我有東西要給你。」  
　　 他移動到史帝夫坐著的位置，伸手從床頭櫃（他的床頭櫃）裡拿出一包棕色的牛皮紙袋。巴奇把東西遞給了史帝夫，史帝夫疑惑地接下。巴奇伸手撫平史帝夫西裝外套上根本不存在的皺摺。  
　　 史帝夫小心的打開紙包，發現裡面是一本巴奇的新書《冬日士兵》。因為某些理由，巴奇對這本書保密到家，他完全不讓史帝夫看，並宣稱等時機一到，史帝夫就可以去看去閱讀去批評，隨他高興。封面很漂亮，是對銳利的眼睛從黑色的迷彩與一頭亂髮後窺視，看來既神秘又危險而且完全符合巴奇的審美。但不只是封面，史帝夫夠瞭解巴奇，這封面對他來說完全在預期之中。不，巴奇一直謹慎保護的絕對還有別的什麼。史帝夫抬頭看了巴奇，對方期待地盯著他到了幾乎有點焦慮的地步。他翻開了書，尋找巴奇到底在隱藏著些什麼。他翻到獻詞頁，看到了要找的東西，無法克制地笑了出來，發出驚訝又開心的笑聲。

  
　　 _獻給史帝夫：你給寒冬帶來了一絲溫暖_ 。

  
　　 巴奇朝史帝夫的笑容做了個鬼臉。「蠢透了對吧？」他自嘲地掩蓋隱含在後的窘迫：「我知道那糟透了、陳腔濫調。我想我應該就──」  
　　 「 _巴奇_ 。」史帝夫把書放到一旁，起身親吻巴奇。他對他微笑，即使那題辭 _確實_ 陳腔濫調而且有點太過狗血，但從某些方面看來又這麼完美。史帝夫誠摯地說：「我愛這個。」  
　　 巴奇無法置信地瞪著史帝夫，然臉上的表情轉變為笑容，這次只帶有一點點的躊躇。「我想給你個驚喜。」他說：「不過我希望你能夠在派對上的任何人跟你講之前親眼看到。我一直找不到洽當的時機給你看。」  
　　 史帝夫露齒而笑：「任務完成。」他邊說邊把巴奇推向衣櫥：「現在快點準備好。我們必須在五分鐘之內出發。」  
　　 巴奇對史帝夫翻了個白眼，不過還是乖乖地穿上西裝外套以及襪子，抓起他體面的皮鞋走向門口。史帝夫跟在他後面並關上所有的燈。他的公寓門外有台轎車等著載他們到新書發表會場。新書發表會將在某間豪華飯店的禮廳舉辦，因為巴奇的出版商認識很多有門路的人。等到晚些，晚些等事情都沈靜下來，他們能夠回到自己安靜的小窩時，史帝夫會任著巴奇將他帶進他們的臥房，使他支離破碎、神魂顛倒。更晚些，巴奇會在他的頸部、他的手腕、還有他的臀部落下成串優美的文字，迂迴地感謝史帝夫成為他生命中穩定持久的存在。但現在，他們到達了飯店，巴奇有點不自在地看著史帝夫。史帝夫鼓勵性地握了握巴奇的手，兩人牽著手踏出轎車。一個作家，以及他的繆斯。經歷了這麼多之後，史帝夫想著，顯然娜塔對他們兩個的看法完全是正確的。


End file.
